


Show Me

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, And Kuroo and Bokuto still manage somehow to be dumbasses, Anonymity, Begging, Blow Jobs, Camwhore Oikawa, Dildos, Dirty Chats, Dirty Talk, I don't even know how, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, No Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Fantasy, Talks of Breeding, Talks of Impregnation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't remember the first time it happened. He believes he was drunk, at least that's what he's telling himself. </p>
<p>Because normally he wouldn't do something like this, wouldn't undress himself in front of a camera and let men watch him he's never met before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing this, because Oikawa would suit this slutty camwhore thing a lot. If people dig this, I can write a sequel with, you know, a fivesome. (눈▽눈)
> 
> Thank you and have fun!
> 
>   **Please send your prompts from now on to the link below. If you keep sending them to my main url "just because the wskprompts ask box is closed", then it might happen that I'll be so mean and simply delete your prompt (the box is closed for a reason, dudes).**

It's only when he's all alone at home, house empty and doors locked that Oikawa turns the computer on, goes on his blog and announces another live show.

He can't remember the first time it happened. He believes he was drunk, at least that's what he's telling himself.

Because normally he wouldn't do something like this, wouldn't undress himself in front of a camera and let men watch him he's never met before.

Oikawa pulls off his clothes beforehand, makes his hole slick with lube before the webcam connects and at least twenty people are watching him sitting naked on his bed.

"Good evening, everyone, it's been a while," he breathes before spreading his legs and showing his sweet, little hole to the camera.

"I've been so lonely lately, so I hope you can entertain me," Oikawa sighs as he pushes a finger into his asshole, ring clenching around him as if he was a stranger forcing his way inside.

There's a chat beside his cam window, allowing him to fulfill his viewers' wishes if he feels like it.

He's getting answers immediately, mostly telling him how beautiful he looks, cheeks flushed and mouth hanging open as he thrust his finger inside, hole clenching around him eagerly, waiting for instructions what he's gonna do next.

_**K.** _   
_Fuck, what a sweet hole, let us see more of that, Tooru, take one more finger._

Oikawa remembers, since his first live show there are at least the same four people watching him all the time, begging him to show more of himself, and he doesn't love anything more than to do as they say.

He mewls as he pushes a second finger inside, feels the ring stretch around his knuckles as he pumps both into his ass, the camera catching every squelch and every breath he's heaving.

**_D._ **   
_You're doing good, sweetheart, so good_   
_Tell us what you want_

The boy moans again, opens his mouth and gasps.

"I want to be filled," he pleads. "Want to take all your big cocks and fill up my tiny hole, please, fuck me—"

**_B._ **   
_Don't worry, babe, we will, gonna stretch your hole nicely, make your belly fat with our cocks._   
_You'd like that, don't you?_

Oikawa nods, bites on his sweet lip and then takes another finger, the stretch burning yet arousing him, imagines it's a cock pumping into him instead of his own fingers.

**_U._ **   
_But how are you gonna do that, dear? How are you gonna take all four of us?_

"Two in my mouth," the boy moans as he speeds up, fingers fucking his hole just like he studied all the times before. "And two in my ass, want to be filled and stretched so bad, want your cocks—"

**_K._ **   
_Fuck, man, that sounds so hot._

**_B._ **   
_Yeah, I'd like that, gonna make you choke on our cocks as you try to breathe for air, heh._

Oikawa nods in agreement, wants exactly that to happen, and so the frustration builds with his orgasm, and he reads D.'s words _'Come for us, dear, dirty your bed to show us how much you want it.'_ before he does exactly that, spurts his milk all over the sheets for his audience to see, makes them hear is strangled mewl and plead for cock until his own stops spitting out more of his cum.

He lets his back fall onto the bed, legs spread so everyone can clearly see the gaping hole his fingers were inside only seconds ago.

His chest heaves, breaths deep and rough as Oikawa brings himself to calm down and make his heart beat slower.

**_U._ **   
_You were so perfect, Tooru, how you came and begged for us, so good._

**_D._ **   
_He's right, your hole looks so delicious, I just came myself because of you._

**_K._ **   
_Makes you wanna eat him out, right?_

**_B._ **   
_Yeah, and make him come again with your tongue._

Oikawa sits up and smiles, tongue sticking out and chuckling as he reads the chat history.

"Thank you so much for your help, gentlemen," he says sweetly and leans forward, perky nipples now visible in the camera. "But I still have a surprise for you. Do you want to see it?"

**_U._ **   
_I doubt you need to ask, Tooru, we all want to._

**_B._ **   
_Yes, please, more, I wanna come again watching you, pleaaaase._

**_K._**  
 _Chill_ there, _B., but he's right, I wanna see the surprise too._

**_D._ **   
_Show us._

Oikawa chuckles at the responses and then reaches behind the camera, rummages through his cupboard before he finds what he's looking for.

What he pulls out and shows in front of the camera in the end is a life-shaped, detailed dildo; with skin colour and reddened head looking exactly like a real one.

**_D._ **   
_Jesus._

**_K._ **   
_Oh, this is gonna be good._

**_B._ **   
_So, so good._

**_U._ **   
_Tooru, please, show us, right now._

The boy chuckles again and sits down on the bed, gets on his knees and puts the dildo right in front of him.

He clasps his hand around the rubber, feeling apart from the warmth and twitching exactly like a real cock as he moves his hand up and down once before spitting on the head and spreading his saliva over the whole shaft.

He doesn't read the comments anymore but is instead now completely concentrated on the task in front of him, wants so bad to impress these four men he doesn't even know the names of.

With one last breath, the boy leans down and takes the cock into his mouth, hooks his lips around the head before pushing deeper, pushing until the whole dildo is sheeted inside him.

**_B._ **   
_Holy fuck, he can take that whole thing into his mouth._

**_K._ **   
_Without gagging. There goes your plan with choking him on your cock, huh, B.?_

**_D._ **   
_Imagine being that thing, imagine Tooru sucking your whole cock into his mouth in one go, without pulling away._

**_K._ **   
_Fuck, I wanna fuck his throat so bad._

Oikawa begins to move back up, eyes closed and mind somewhere else as he sucks on the dildo, imagines it's one of the five gentlemen's cocks thrusting into his throat.

He imagines it'd be rough and wild, so he sets off a quick pace right away, shoves his head up and down and covers the cock over again.

**_U._ **   
_Look at him, so eagerly sucking on it. Makes you wish it's yourself thrusting into his throat._

**_B._ **   
_I wanna know, how his mouth and lips feel, wanna grab his hair and just fuck into that hole._

**_K._ **   
_Watch the tears roll out of his eyes as he tries begging to pull off, but you can't because it feels all so fucking good._

**_D._ **   
_Didn't know you were a sadist, K._

**_K._ **   
_How can you not be we with seeing that perfect face? Just makes you want to ravish him like crazy, pound into him and make him scream._

Oikawa pulls off, completely oblivious to their chitchat as he positions himself right above the dildo, watches one last time into the camera before he slides down and says, "This is for you, gentlemen, I hope you'll like it."

**_B._ **   
_Fuck, here it comes._

**_U._ **   
_Don't take your eyes off, watch Tooru lose his virginity._

The boy gasps as the head of the cock forces past his rim and pushes deeper, feels it stretch and burn until he's completely seated on the dildo, feels the shape inside him and mewls again.

**_K._ **   
_You okay, babe?_   
_Start jerking off, it's gonna feel good soon, I promise._

Oikawa nods and reaches for his now half-hard cock, begins pumping it as he slides back up, feels the shaft popping out before he sits down again and finds a steady rhythm.

**_D._ **   
_Play with your tits, sweetheart, they need attention too._

With shaking legs and arms, Oikawa does as he's asked and begins to pluck his nipples, takes each of them between two fingers and squeezes while still moving his hips up and down and fucking himself on the dildo.

**_U._ **   
_You're doing so good, Tooru, fucking yourself on this cock just for us._

**_B._ **   
_Yeah, you look so fucking delicious, tugging on your sweet nipples, fuck._

The boy mewls, imagines hearing the men's voices, imagines them standing around his bed and encouraging him with their sweet words, and he keeps moving his hips, the head of the cock hitting his spot over and over again.

"Feels so good, want more— want my body full of cocks, want your cocks so bad—" he gasps, leans back and braces himself on his hands, the new angle rubbing his prostate with every thrust.

The men have now a perfect view of Oikawa fucking himself on the dildo with legs spread, and the comments just keep coming.

**_D._ **   
_Jesus, look how that thing is disappearing inside him again and again._

**_B._ **   
_His hole is stretching so beautifully, wanna fuck into it so bad, fill it with my cock._

**_U._ **   
_You look so good, Tooru, so perfect, fucking yourself for us._

**_K._ **   
_Yeah, you must really love us, don't you? Riding that piece of rubber and moaning like a cute, little bitch._

"Yeah, I love you," Oikawa nods and then gasps, feel his orgasm building up as his belly begins to tingle and his cock to twitch crazily. "Love your cocks so much—"

**_B._ **   
_Yeah, babe, you do, now come for us, show us how good you're feeling._

**_D._ **   
_Imagine us filling you up with our cum, pour it into your holes and make you all hot and fat._

**_K._ **   
_Yeah, wanna come inside you, watch all our cum spill out of your gaping fuckhole, want to cover your whole body in it._

**_U._ **   
_I wish we could fill you up and breed you, gonna keep you locked up in your room forever and make you even rounder with each day._

**_B._ **   
_Jesus, yes! Want to give you a baby, then we're gonna be your daddys._

**_K._ **   
_Fuck, guys, I'm coming._

**_D._ **   
_Me too._

**_U._ **   
_Come for us, Tooru._

"I'm coming, I'm coming—" With a loud and long mewl, probably echoing through the whole house, Oikawa comes, dildo buried inside him as deep as possible as he shoots his load onto the bed, eyes closed and mouth open.

His body is shaking and skin glowing as he pulls the cock out of his asshole, and it takes him a few minutes before he catches himself and looks back to the computer.

He smiles upon seeing the latest message.

**_K._ **   
_We're so proud of you, babe, that definitely deserves a reward._

Oikawa can't wait to get it.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> **PS:** Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
